La Question
by violettepoete
Summary: En posant une telle question à Scorpius Malefoy, Hugo Weasley ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle le trouble à ce point.


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: En posant une telle question à Scorpius Malefoy, Hugo Weasley ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle le trouble à ce point.

Genre: Friendship ? Romance ? Nul ne le sait !

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La Question**

* * *

J'ai toujours été ami avec Rose Weasley.

**Oui**. Toujours est sûrement un mot excessif. Depuis une matinée pluvieuse, à la bibliothèque, alors que nous avions onze ans. La rentrée avait eu lieu deux mois plus tôt, elle était allée à Serdaigle, moi, à Serpentard, nous n'avions même pas de cours en commun. Mais voilà, elle était venue me parler, ne prenant pas garde à mes condisciples qui la regardaient d'un air légèrement défiants.

Un truc incroyable. Nous nous sommes liés d'amitié très vite, ce qui m'avait valu un sermon sur mes fréquentations par mon grand-père aux vacances de Noël. Mon père, lui, m'avait soutenu en louant mon habileté à construire une relation avec une fille de héros de guerre. Pas dupe, pourtant, que je n'avais rien à y voir.

Rose m'avoua, alors que je passais quelques jours chez elle entre notre deuxième et troisième année (au grand dam de son père, du mien, du père de mon père et possiblement de tous les pères du monde) que la seule raison pour laquelle elle m'avait adressé la parole la première fois était que son père lui avait déconseillé. J'aurais pu lui en vouloir, mais elle et moi étions déjà trop amis et je devais bien admettre que je ne lui avais répondu que parce que j'avais aperçu, il y a si longtemps sur ce quai de gare, un air fugitif de gratitude sur le visage de mon père (ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent) en direction de la famille aux têtes rousses.

En gros, nos parents nous avaient poussé à une telle amitié, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle s'était posée, rapidement, comme ma meilleure amie. Je lui racontais tout, même si la prudence le déconseillait et elle faisait de même. Liés comme les doigts de la main, en dehors des cours, nous étions toujours ensemble. À demi-mots, nous nous comprenions. Les fous rires que nous avons eu ! La complicité, incroyable, insensée, sans doute un peu exclusive. Les coups de gueules, rares, qui ne duraient même pas la journée...

En quatrième, quand commencèrent les flirts, ils nécessitaient notre approbation. En son absence, c'était déjà fini. Notre relation, forte, exceptionnelle, unique, laissaient les autres à l'écart. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que Hugo m'a posé cette question.

Hugo Weasley, c'est son père. Il s'énerve facilement, est d'une loyauté indéfectible et veille sur les gens qu'il aime. En cinquième à Gryffondor, il a eu les deux qualités de sa Maison en venant courageusement et stupidement me demander si j'aimais sa sœur. Pire, en fait. Si j'étais _amoureux_ de sa sœur.

Ça me fit bien rire. De ce rire un peu incrédule et fou qu'on a lorsqu'on est persuadé être victime d'une blague. Mais il ne plaisantait pas. Planté là, se dandinant sur un pied ou l'autre comme un idiot, il attendait ma réponse.

J'ai dit **non**, bien sûr. Lui ai mis la main sur l'épaule en affirmant qu'il déconnait à pleins régimes. Puis suis parti. J'en ai pourtant pas parlé à Rose et ça m'a ennuyé. Aucun secret entre nous, jamais. Mais voilà, je n'ai pas _osé_. Parce qu'avant que je la retrouve, l'affreuse question de son abruti de petit frère m'avait déjà chamboulé. Étais-je amoureux de Rose ? Me serais-je trompé, toutes ces années ? Trompé dans mes sentiments ? L'idée m'a fait peur, et, j'ai beau être un Serpentard, pas grand-chose ne me fait peur. Comment oserais-je la regarder dans les yeux si c'était le cas ? Si j'étais am... **Non**, impossible.

Je n'avais jamais pensé à elle comme ça. Jamais. Je me forçais à l'observer d'un œil nouveau. Elle n'était pas si moche, plutôt bien, même et elle avait des qualités. Mais ça, j'étais le premier à le savoir.

En y repensant, en cours d'Histoire, une autre question terrifiante m'est venu : et si le fait même de me poser cette question faisait naître des sentiments ? Et si, en voyant ses qualités, pas en sachant simplement qu'elles étaient là, je venais à ne plus la considérer comme une amie, mais comme... ?

Ça m'a fait flipper. Oh, juste un petit peu. J'ai eu un frisson qui a remonté le long de ma colonne vertébrale, de la sueur au front, des taches devant les yeux et j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Heureusement, je me suis rappelé le discours que mon grand-père m'avait fait à six ans sur la manière de se conduire d'un Malefoy. Ça m'a aidé. Probablement pour la première fois... **Non**. Indubitablement pour la première fois.

Le livre ouvert devant moi, les coudes sur la table, la tête dans les mains, je feignis de m'y absorber. Mais c'était peine perdue. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder et brusquement, me rappelai de notre première cuite...

Cinquième Année. Mars. La nuit. Dans le parc de Poudlard. Il faisait frais. Ce qui encourageait naturellement à lever le coude. Elle avait, comme je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir, une certaine tendance à philosopher passé les premiers verres. Elle parla d'amour. **Oui**, évidemment. Après tout, c'était la seule chose qui contenait encore un peu de mystère pour elle. Petite Rose trop intelligente... Elle monologuait, buvait, réfléchissait. Assis en face, j'essayais de percer les ténèbres, de la voir, de l'écouter. Je consentais sans entendre, agitais la tête en tétant mon tord-tripes, tentant de me protéger d'un tumultueux tangage.

« Les gens sont idiots. » avait-elle ânonné, d'un ton pâteux.

_Les gens sont idiots. Ils ne comprennent rien à l'amour. Ils ne savent pas qu'ils ont de la chance. Ils sont là, à vivre leurs petites vies, sans même réaliser. Il faut tellement de choses pour tomber amoureux ! Il ne s'agit pas seulement de deux personnes, __**non**__, il faut tellement plus. Il faut être au bon endroit, au bon moment, avec la bonne personne. Parce que tu peux ne pas être préparé. Et alors, tu rates ton opporti... opportunité. On est tellement sur cette planète, que c'est forcément ça, Scorpius... L'amour est un putain de miracle. T'entends ? Chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde passé avec l'être aimé est un vrai miracle. __**Oui**__. Je vois pas d'autre solution._

Je relevai les yeux. Maintenant, je savais...

Si j'étais amoureux de Rose Weasley ? Bien sûr que...


End file.
